Change The Way You Kiss Me
by Celestialxadventure
Summary: Songfic! I Put my itunes on shuffle and chose 6 songs. Pepperony!
1. Feel So Close

Feel So Close- Calvin Harris

_I Feel So Close to you right now, its a forcefield_

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big Deal_

_Your love came down on me surrounds me like _

_A Waterfall_

_And theres no stopping us right now.._

_I Feel So Close To You Right Now_

The Lab was especially quiet. Silent actually. On one side of the lab was a teenage boy with Raven Black hair and electric blue eyes, on the other side was a teenage girl with Red hair that resembled Fire. These two people were enthralled in whatever they were doing.

…_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

The Girl with Red hair looked up,

"Tony, Whats with the beeping?" The Boy with Raven hair flicked a switch and got up from his comfy perch (An office chair).

"Don't Worry Pepper, It's an Alarm I set. I need to recharge my heart"

Pepper gave a small sigh of relief,

"Good. I thought something BAD happened" She smiled.

Tony Plugged the charger into the glowing arc reactor and laid down onto the small metal table. From his spot on the opposite side of the room, he could see a small Yawn coming from Pepper.

"Hey Pep, You're tired. Come sit with me"

Pepper nodded and put down her Science Text-Book and trudged over to the metal table. She lay down and snuggled up to the boy next to her. The Hum From the Arc Reactor was the last thing she heard before falling asleep.

2 Hours later when Rhodey Decided to show up, he couldn't help chuckling.

"What is wrong Wichu, At least get a blanket"


	2. Breathe

Breathe- Anna Nalick

2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake

"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?

I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season"

Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes

Like they have any right at all to criticize

Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason

And 'cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button, girl

So cradle your head in your hands

And breathe, just breathe

Oh breathe, just breathe

In May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss

"Just a Day," he said down to the flask in his fist

"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year"

Here in town you can tell he's been down for awhile

But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles

Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button, boys

So cradle your head in your hands

And breathe, just breathe

Oh breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel

You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out

And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again

If you only try turning around

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song

If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer

Inside of me threatening the life it belongs to

And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd

'Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud

And I know that you'll use them however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button now

Sing it if you understand

And breathe, just breathe

Whoa breathe, just breathe

Oh breathe, just breathe

Oh breathe, just breathe

…_beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep…._

Tony looked up from his pillow and tried to grab his buzzing Pod, The light blinded him as he tried to see who was calling.

Pepper….

"Pepper, what is it?Its 2am on a thursday morning"

…Silence…

"Pep?You there?" Tony Asked sitting up in bed, suddenly concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm here…."He heard a small whisper.

"Pepper. Are you Ok? Whats wrong?" Tony asked carefully,

"N-Nothing, I-I-I J-Just wanted T-To here your voice" Pepper whispered, as she finished the last words she burst into tears.

Tony Felt a pang of protectiveness as he listened to Pepper cry, He was about to speak when she interrupted him.

"Tony, Can i come over Please?"

"Sure, Just don't use the front door. Roberta will crack it"Tony joked, He heard a small laugh from pepper.

Tony Hung up and laid back down in bed, Looking at his alarm clock as the minutes ticked by. A full 7 minutes later his window was pushed open letting a cold snowy gust of wind in.

Pepper climbed through quickly and shut the window behind her. Her eyes were red and she was shaking.

"Hey Pepper" I said weakly. For a second she smiled, then her smile turned into a straight line and she started crying again. She slowly slid down the wall under the window and burred her face in her knees.

Tony Jumped out of Bed and walked towards the window, Sliding down next to pepper he wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh, Breathe, Just Breathe Pep. What happened?" Tony Asked rubbing her back.

For a while all Tony heard was sniffling and the odd hiccup, he almost thought she didn't hear him.

"Nightmare…"Pepper whispered

"Nightmare about Gene…."

Tony frowned as Pepper cried again. Gene had stabbed them in the back. Gene had betrayed Peppers trust. Gene was a bastard.

"Come on Pep, Lets go lay down. You need sleep" Tony said helping pepper up and guiding her to the bed. Pulling the blanket over Pepper, Tony sat on the ground and rested his head on the mattress next to Pepper.

"Tony…You don't need to sleep down there. Please"

He smiled and Climbed into the bed next to her. The Arc reactor cast a soft blue glow over Pepper's face

"You can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable" Tony whispered.

"Life's like an hour glass glued to the table" Pepper whispered back in a broken voice.

"Breathe Pepper, Just breathe"

"There's no point going back, because we're just as far in as we'll ever be out. The mistakes we make now, we'll only make them again. We need to open our eyes and look at the view." Tony whispered

Peppers shaking subsided and she cuddled into Tony's side.

"We could write a very successful book about the things we go through" Pepper chuckled.

For the remaining 3 hours they were wide awake, laughing and telling jokes.

Although they pulled an all nighter and both were extremely happy about being in each others company, it didn't stop the mad dash to Peppers house at 6am to get her clothes and the quick nap they both had during Drama.


	3. Just The Way You Are

Hey Guys :)

Disclaimer:I Own Nothing, if i did i would be the happiest person in the world ;).

Ok, So THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! xXsimplysunshineXx has been reviewing all chapters in ALL stories that i've written, so THANK YOU!(p.s The weather here isn't actually al that bad (But it did rain/hail on christmas 3 years in a row) and i've really wanted to go to the states since i was like 10, maybe i'll go after highschool).

So Here is another chapter, I may not be able to update until next week, because i've got SOOOO much work i need to sucks.

Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah) Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same So, don't even bother asking if you look ok You know I'll say When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing, just the way you are And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are The way you are, the way you are Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing, just the way you are And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

Everybody changes over time, we change so much nobody notices at first. But like a new haircut we become accustomed to it.

It was a normal Wednesday, like any other Wednesday. But, This Wednesday something happened, something very big.

Pepper Potts wasn't one for change. She didn't particularly like change, but she didn't hate it. For Christ's sake she had been wearing the same pink jumper for 2 years. She wasn't one for noting change either.

But one guy had tipped her world up on it's axis and kicked it around the solar system. Tony stark was that guy, he was smart, hot and rich. But most of all he was the most amazing friend ever.

But that Amazing Guy had one problem. It's name was Whitney Stane. Whitney Stane was a rich, blonde flawless teenager who has been after Tony since They were both young. Pepper was a Red headed Brown eyed Teenager with freckles. Freckles may have been cute in Elementary School, but not in High school at age 17. Pepper yearned to be more like Whitney, even though Whitney was a friend stealing Mask Wielding brat who got everything she wanted, including the famous Tony Stark.

So on that Wednesday, Pepper was different. She wasn't wearing her usual leggings and Converse with the pink jacket. She didn't have her hair down and pushed off her face with pins.

Pepper Pots was wearing Jeans, A singlet Top, Flats and a blue shirt that she wore as a jacket. Her hair was Held in a top-knot and she was wearing concealer to cover her freckles. Some people thought she looked amazingly different, others thought she was trying to get the attention of one Tony Stark.

They of course were right. She got looks from Tony all Day, the first was a raised eyebrow at her locker, then there were small glances in class.

At Lunch, Tony snapped.

"Pepper, What are you doing?!" He shouted, Pepper raised an eyebrow,

"What? What do you mean?" She said quietly.

Tony Jumped off his perch and walked closer to Pepper,

"You're wearing make-up. You HATE Make-up. An you've changed clothes, I'm not saying these are bad or anything. Blue is actually very nice on you-"

"Thanks" Pepper said impressed.

"-But you can't just change overnight. What happened Pep? You know you can tell me." Tony Finished.

Pepper looked away and mumbled something.

'Mtrinlooliwhiten' She mumbled

"Huh?" Tony Said looking at her.

"I'M TRYING TO LOOK LIKE WHITNEY!" Pepper Yelled,

Tony stood there looking dumbstruck.

"You always seem to notice her more, so does everyone else. She's so Perfect and Rich. And i'm just….Not" Pepper Finished.

Tony Pulled her into a Hug,

"Pepper. Your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining and your hair falls perfectly without you trying. You are extremely Beautiful, and i tell you everyday. You never believe me when i'm complementing you. When you ask me if you look okay, I always say 'yeah' or 'cool' but what i actually try to say is that when i see you, theres not a thing that i would change. Because you're amazing. JUST THE WAY YOU ARE. Your laugh is so cute and i never want anything to change about you so don't even bother asking my opinion. You and your smile will always stay with me. I would never change a thing"

Tony felt Pepper stiffen in his arms,

"Did i say that all out loud?"

Pepper nodded with her head still buried in his chest.

Pepper pulled away and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a tissue she wiped her face clean of any make-up. Tony smiled and placed his hand on her cheek.

"See. Much better. Theres the Pepper I love" Tony Smiled.

"Love you too Tony" Pepper smiled.


	4. Anchor

Anchor- Mindy Gledhill

_When all the world is spinning round_

_Like a red balloon way up in the clouds_

_and my feet will not stay on the ground_

_You anchor me back down_

_I am nearly world renowned_

_As the restless soul who always skips town_

_But I look for you to come around_

_And anchor me back down_

_There are those who think that I'm strange_

_They would box me up, and tell me to change_

_But you hold me close and softly say_

_That you wouldn't have me any other way_

_When people pin me as a clown_

_You behave as though I'm wearing a crown_

_When I'm lost I feel so very found_

_When you anchor me back down_

_There are those who think that I'm strange_

_They would box me up, and tell me to change_

_But you hold me close and softly say_

_That you wouldn't have me any other way_

_When all the world is spinning round_

_Like a red balloon way up in the clouds_

_and my feet will not stay on the ground_

_You anchor me back down_

For as long as Pepper could remember, people had been laughing at her and calling her strange and crazy. The small murmurs that spread across the schools she attended would reach her ears sooner or later.

When Pepper moved to the Tomorrow Academy in 8th grade the murmurs still continued. Even her now best friend Rhodey once called her 'A little on the crazy side'. But these were nothing compared to what she went through before she had 2 Best MALE friends to stick up for her. Pepper remembered it like it were yesterday.

…The screaming, yelling, shoving and the kicks…

'Oh My God. Do you know what people say about you Patricia. You're sick. IN THE HEAD! There is a reason why you have NO friends. Nobody likes you' One of the yelled. The next few minutes were a blur.

A group of girls had surrounded 13 year Pepper and started kicking her and shoving her, yelling insults about her make believe mental condition. This one girl hurt her the most. Her name was Stella and she had piercing blue eyes and fake blonde hair. Stella had dug her high heel so far into Pepper's stomach that it had pierced the skin and left a scar.

After that Pepper became withdrawn from society. She would sit in her room at night and cry herself to sleep knowing that the next day would bring more insults and shoves than the last. Soon, her father got a transfer to the FBI manhattan office in New York. Pepper had started at a new school and it was way better than the last. Although the murmurs cease to exist nowadays it still haunts her every time someone makes a comment.

Pepper was walking with Tony up the stairs leading to the roof, they were laughing about some random joke that popped into her head. As they approached the door leading to roof a sudden feeling of dread had filled Pepper. For on that roof was a 17 year old Blonde teenager who was VERY pissed. As Tony pushed open the door and bowed as Pepper graciously walked through acting like an idiot, She was met with a hard slap on the face.

"I can't believe you. What have YOU got that I haven't! You're a pathetic poor daughter of an FBI agent and I'M the daughter of a CEO of a major company. You have problems Potts. You're sick in the head-" The rant continued on as Tony tried to intervene and stop the crazy ass blonde who was trying to ruin his friends life.

Whitney took notice as Tony tried to defend Pepper and got even angrier. Before storming off the roof Whitney took a swipe at pepper and left small red nail marks on the latter's cheek.

A few minutes of silence passed as both Tony AND Pepper tried to process what was going on. Tear after tear slid down Peppers cheek until she had sunk down on the floor in a broken wreck. Pepper's hands weren't on her red cheek, they were on her stomach. The small scar was beginning to hurt.

"Shhh Pepper. Its ok, i'll speak to her later. Its ok" Small comforting words from Tony found there way into her brain. "Are you ok? She didn't hit you anywhere else right? So help me if she did!" Tony grumbled. He soon took notice of her hand on her stomach, Tony slowly lifted it off and looked into Peppers red eyes for consent to check under her shirt. Lifting up Pepper's jumper, Shirt and singlet Tony found a small but visible Red scar about the size of a finger nail.

"Pepper, what Happened?" Tony asked, cautious of what was to come. Pepper slowly but surely recalled the memories of being bullied. Half-way through the memory, Pepper realised that Tony and Rhodey were always going to be there for her.

Even though everyone treated Pepper differently, Tony would always treat her like a princess. It didn't matter how high she went up into the clouds, because he would always anchor her down….


	5. Airplanes

**Hey Guys! Im REALLY sorry for updating this late. I have holidays now so YAYY! i promise i'll update more regularly now. I hope you enjoy this..i kinda wrote it at 12.30 on a monday night so i'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense….**

**Well…ENJOY!**

Airplanes-B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams

Can we pretend that Airplanes In the midnight sky Are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now

wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that Airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now

wish right now, wish right now Yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish To go back to a place much simpler than this Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin' And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion And all the pandemonium and all the madness There comes a time where you fade to the blackness And when you're staring at that phone in your lap And you hoping but them people never call you back But that's just how the story unfolds You get another hand soon after you fold And when your plans unravel And they sayin' what would you wish for If you had one chance So airplane airplane sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Can we pretend that Airplanes In the midnight sky Are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now

wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that Airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now

wish right now, wish right now Somebody take me back to the days Before this was a job, before I got paid Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days Before the politics that we call the rap game And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape And back before I tried to cover up my slang But this is for the decatur, what's up Bobby Ray So can I get a wish to end the politics And get back to the music that started this shit So here I stand and then again I say I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes Can we pretend that Airplanes In the midnight sky Are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now

wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that Airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now

wish right now, wish right now i could really use a wish right now i could really use a wish right now

wish right now like shooting stars i can really use a wish right now,

a wish right now, a wish a wish,

a wish right now

The white hospital walls served no purpose. But, their brightness and cleanliness held Pepper in reality.

Tony was dying…What if…..he was already…dead….

Pepper's lip started trembling as all the negative thoughts made their way through her brain. If Tony was dead, what would happen to Them…to her. Pepper looked up as Rhodey placed a hand on her leg.

"It'll be fine Pepper. He'll be as good as new. I promise" Rhodey assured her.

"I know. But…"She argued "…what if he doesn't come out of this ok"

Pepper noticed the unshed tears in Rhodey's eyes.

"He WILL be ok Pepper. Just you wait. we'll have him back in no time" He Assured her and himself for the matter.''

Pepper looked out the window and noticed an airplane flying past, If only it were a shooting star because she could really use a wish right now.

A few more moments of silence passed between them before Pepper shakily squeezed Rhodey's hand. Roberta, who had been pacing for about 30 minutes had stopped and sat down on a chair.

"It's getting close to midnight. Pepper, I rang your father and he's happy for you to stay the night at our place. I should take you and Rhodey home. I promise i'll call if there's any change"

_I wish, I wish, I wish..._

Rhodey shook his head,

"we're not leaving. I'm staying here even if it means not getting any sleep"

Pepper nodded on agreement and placed her head on Rhodey's shoulder.

"I'm worried Rhodey" She whispered.

"Me too Pep. Me too"

45 minutes and two heated arguments later Dr. Yinsen emerged followed by a wheeley bed. Pepper noticed a bloodied bandage surround Tony's chest. The tears started streaming when she noticed the blue glow of the arc reactor wasn't showing.

"I'm sorry but-" Dr. Yinsen started "Tony stark is…Dead"

A collected Gasp echoed around the room.

"JOKING, joking" Dr. Yinsen laughed.

A few more words were thrown around in relief, but all that Pepper could pick up was that Tony-Her Tony was alive.

Pepper and Rhodey sat there motionless as Roberta and the Doctor continued talking about Tony's condition. After the doctor left Pepper and Rhodey were ushered out of the Hospital with the words of 'I'll take you here tomorrow morning to see him'.

As the car pulled up into the Rhodes driveway Pepper and Rhodey slowly walked into the house and aimlessly sat at the kitchen table.

"Pepper, do you want me to set up the spare bedroom for you?" Roberta offered,

"Is it ok if i sleep in Tony's room. I just..just..-"That was it. She was a broken wreck. A sobbing mess all over the kitchen table. Rhodey slowly led her to Tony's bedroom and sat her down on the bed, Before he left he whispered a goodnight to her.

"Night Pepper, see you in the morning"

Pepper Placed her Jumper, shirt, socks and shoes on Tony's desk and slid under the covers in just a singlet and her leggings. She took a breath in and smiled contently at the smell of the pillow. It smelt like Tony. It was quite comforting for her, so she just lay there breathing in until sleep finally overcame her.

In the morning she was momentarily disorientated, the walls weren't full of posters and her bed wasn't spacious. The walls were bare save a few posters and the bookshelves her filled with books about quantum physics….Quantum physics…Tony…Hospital…Alive.

She checked her phone. 6.02am. 2 hours until opening time. A knock on the door startled her, Rhodey appeared holding tray full of waffles.

"Breakfast time!" he exclaimed setting the tray down on the floor. They both sat there enjoying their waffles and chatting excitedly about what they were going to do when they saw Tony. Before they left Pepper scribbled a small note and left it on Tony's pillow.

When Tony Collapsed onto his bed that night, he felt a small itching sensation on the back of his neck. Reaching behind him, he felt a small piece if paper. Tony smiled at the small note in Peppers hand writing. After he finished reading it, he placed it on his bedside table and fell into a deep sleep with only the notes content in his head.

_I made a wish on a shooting star_

_and it came true…._

_p.s. I hope you didn't mind me _

_sleeping in your bed last night…_

It was very comfy :)


	6. Ginasfs

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the long hiatus! I've been really busy. I promise to update this more often!**

**Love you!**

**Please Review more. It seriously makes my day!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

G.i.n.a.s.f.s.-Fall out Boy

I've loved everything about you that hurts,

So let me see your moves,

Let me see your moves,

Lips pressed close to mine

True Blue, but the prince of any

failing empire knows that

Everybody wants

Everybody wants to drive on

through the night,

If it's the drive back home

Things aren't the same anymore,

Some nights it gets so bad that

I almost pick up the phone

Trade Baby Blues, for Wide-Eyed Browns

I sleep with your old shirts

And walk through this house in your shoes

I know it's strange

It's a strange way of saying that

I know I'm supposed to love you

I'm supposed to love you

I've already given up on myself twice

{But the} third time is the charm,

Third time is the charm

Threw caution to the wind,

But I've got a lousy arm,

And I've traced your shadows on the wall

Now I kiss them whenever I'm down,

Whenever I'm down

{Just kind of} figured on

Not figuring myself out

Things aren't the same anymore,

Some nights it gets so bad that

I almost pick up the phone

Trade Baby Blues, for Wide-Eyed Browns

I sleep with your old shirts

And walk through this house in your shoes

I know it's strange

It's a strange way of saying that I know

I'm supposed to love you

I'm supposed to love you

I was born under a bad sign,

But you saved my life

That night on the roof of your hotel

"Cross my heart and hope to die,

Splinter from the headboard in my eye"

Photo-proofed kisses I remember so well

Trade Baby Blues, for Wide-Eyed Browns

I sleep with your old shirts

And walk through this house in your shoes

I know it's strange

It's a strange way of saying that I know

I'm supposed to love you

I'm supposed to love you

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Pepper sat in an old armchair that clearly hadn't been loved enough, she slowly picked at the fraying seams and threads that stuck out at unusual angles.

It had been 2 weeks without any word from her boyfriend, yes, she was worried beyond belief. Pepper was getting calls from Rhodey each and everyday telling her that they hadn't found him yet and to stay calm and not to do anything rational or as he worded it 'Now Pepper, Don't do anything stupid like arrest anyone or anything. Don't even suit up! I've got my eyes on you Pep!'.

It was only supposed to be a small mission that took at least a day. But NO! She was sitting here 12 days later worried sick. Pepper had started sleeping in Tony's shirts and that was if she had gotten any sleep at all. Small bags were starting to form under her eyes, her skin was getting paler and her hands started shaking. Pepper had been too nervous to turn on the T.V incase she found out something had happened to Tony, so instead she just sat there at the dining room table with a cup of vanilla tea in her hands. Day after Day. Tony's maid tried to force some food into her but Pepper was reluctant.

It had been 4 years since Pepper had met Tony, 2 years since she started dating him and 1 year since she moved into his Massive mansion. Although the space was greatly needed, Pepper wondered through the halls at night and swore she could hear Tony's laugh. Tony had chosen Pepper's brown eyes over Whitney's Baby blue 2 years ago only to leave her now…

Pepper looked out the ocean view windows and realised that she had wasted yet another day mourning.

"Jarvis, Whats the time?" Pepper commanded trying to find the energy to get up,

"It's 11:35 Miss Potts. I would recommend sleep. Your vitals are dropping and you are showing early sign's of Malnourishment" An automated british voice filled the empty cold space. Tony had built 'Jarvis' a year ago. Jarvis was an artificial intelligence that ran Tony's household.

"Thanks Jarvis" Pepper replied absentmindedly.

"Always a pleasure Miss Potts" Came a polite reply.

Pepper slipped into the large bed that she and Tony shared, one side of the bed was ruffled while the other was completely pristine.

"Night Tony. I love you" Pepper said to no one in particular.

At exactly 2:23am the next morning the Iron Man suit appeared in Tony's workshop.

"Jarvis, how's Pepper?" Tony said as the armour peeled off his Body and placed itself in its rightful place next to the War machine armour and The Rescue Armour.

"Miss Potts' Vitals are dropping and she is slowly going into malnourishment. She has been waiting at the dining room table for 2 weeks sir. Should I inform her that you have arrived?" Jarvis replied ever so diligently.

"No. Don't tell her i'm here. She needs her rest!" Tony commanded looking at the large screen which were covered in Pepper's Vitals. At 3am when Tony worked up the courage, he walked up the stairs and into the living room where he reached under the coffee table and pulled a small velvet box out. He then walked up the remaining flight of stairs and into his bedroom where Pepper was fast asleep on the bed. Pepper's snores were silent, which was unusual because she normally snored like a drunken sailor with **enthasyma.**

Tony pulled off his top and jeans and got into a pair of Pyjama pants. After looking at the ring one last time, he slid into the bed and pulled her closer to him. At first Pepper turned and buried her head in his bare chest.

"Marry me Pepper" Tony whispered into her ear. Pepper froze and opened her eyes slowly. She was forced into silence as she stared into Tony's electric blue eyes.

"Patricia Virginia Potts, Will you give me the great honour of having your hand in Marriage?" Tony asked sitting up and staring into Pepper's eyes.

Pepper remained silent, but the tears kept streaming down her face.

"Peppe-" Tony started

"…yes…YESYESYESYESYES!" Pepper screamed pulling Tony in for a kiss.

And throughout that night Tony kept on repeating those 2 words. Marry Me. So at 7am when Jarvis woke them up Pepper asked one more time.

"Say it again?"

"I said it 52 times last night!"

"Plleeaassee!"

"Fine. Lets Get Married Pepper…"

It didn't matter how strange their relationship was, because Pepper was always supposed to be in Love with Tony. And Tony was always supposed to be in Love with her.

Thats just how it worked...


End file.
